


goodbye puppy love

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "Can you wake me up when it's no longer spring?" Prompts Miku as she stares up at the sky, surrounded in a field of grass and she watches cherry blossom petals float, drift peacefully across the endless sea of views."Who says I'll be here anymore?" The latter watches her view become full of a friend, Gumi, a friend who has become a crush, a friend-crush that has accepted Miku and her confession. Gumi giggles, so does Miku.The field, the scene, it's a dream come true. Friendship love has evolved and oh is it shining so beautifully.





	1. you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i think it is nice to relieve stress, anxiety and whatnot  
> throughout life it is hard, i always like writing about this ship  
> because this ship gives me a lot of happiness  
> therefore im always happy to write about these two, they gift me an event to look forward to, thus, i gift others a story that melts fiction and reality at times  
>   
> gumi is 17, miku is 16

It's a common rumor, to confess your love under the cherry blossom trees on a Friday to have your confession accepted. But why believe in that rumor? Is it because the cherry blossoms will make love swell in your chest and everything feels hazy, like a dream within the blankets of reality? Explain, give more details of this love that can be described as puppy love, we all thirst for answers and seek out for them but gain only bits in the end. Some don't want to believe in love, thinking it's chemicals in the brain, nothing attracts said person. Others believe in the aforementioned rumor and want to test it out for themselves, to see what would happen and just be glad that they got the heaviest burden off their chest while the breeze carries their words.  
  
"Gumi, is it okay if you can come with me after school to the nearby park today?" Hatsune prompts, eating out of her bento box happily. It's a good day today, she got to spend her lunch with her best friend in the world, Megpoid Gumi! She makes a life not a waste, lights up the night with her dyed hair, there's so much to express and words only scrape the middle.  
  
"Sure, I have time after school." The reply is normal, as Gumi doesn't mind spending time with Miku, it's always a refreshment from how boring classes are no matter how much work she does, the extra credit, boredom fills her being akin to ink on white paper. Hanging out with another being and just getting to be outside, it clears the lungs of poisonous boredom.  
  
This friendship is healthy, there are good and bad times like every other friendship and the good usually shines through. They have become used to small touches, holding hands after school and having their hearts skip a beat, for this is what we call puppy love, no? Being so used around each other, though worshipful affection never appears nor has been in action. It is not obsessive either, as they both have their own friend groups and are fine without seeing each other for hours.  
  
The breeze is light and Miku hums, the school day has appeared normal, she learned of the rumor from her friend, Kagamine Rin. She wants to test it out and see if Gumi will accept her love confession, for she wants to take this platonic love further, where she can hold hands and feel more like a teenager rather than someone who is only in the love fest for platonic offers. Sometimes, it is good to take your friendship further, do not push yourself, do it when you feel like it is right.  
  
The two sit in silence, it's comfortable silence, not the awkward type of silence. It's common, one eats away and is filled with it's servings, the other stares out into the horizon and forgets reality. This is how all things go, for you cannot have curry without meat and you cannot have lemonade without lemons. Things, little or large, require to be here and are here for a reason, they all happen with reasons even if we cry out 'i don't know'.  
  
The lunch period ends, the duo stand up but something is different. Gumi's hands cups Miku's face and she briefly flicks off some rice bits from the girl's face.  
  
"You had some rice on your cheek, Miku. See you after school." And with that, Megpoid heads to the door that leads downstairs, off to class once again where she feels nothing and is hollow like a carved tree. Though, she would be lying if her body did not heat up at being in close contact. It was different than hand holding, for the contact was more in the moment and done so 'coolly' as they say. It was an act of something beyond friendship that some cannot explain nor express, is it something that one cannot understand because they never have been exposed to it?  
  
Hatsune is stunned at the contact still, for who could have known Megpoid had the confidence to do such a 'move' as they say. This must be a result of being loved and how it is, to express love through ways that many do or don't think of. There should be no result for forgetting, what is there to forget? The affection that passes through the air, looks filled with utter admiration and love, bliss, it's a common girl's dream, love that would be returned.  
  
She gets a hold of herself, a smile gracing her features as she too leaves down the stairs. Hoping that she wasn't late, butterflies fluttering and oh how she feels younger than she truly is. Reality swarms in and yet her heart still soars as the memories of psychical affection run through her head.  
  
Megpoid Gumi is not emotionally there, the kids say. She is there in mind, but not there in heart. They believe she is one made to be all alone, in a world where humans fawn over each other like they are in heat and she stands alone with no one but the ghastly reflection of herself. Miku is glad she changed that and got to see that Gumi could show emotion, after school and during school; seeing light within eyes that were mostly bland was... something akin to feel high, high and full of something.  
  
It's a wonderful feeling, seeing an event only few, no, only one person would be able to view, few times within a lifetime. Miku loves Gumi, oh so very much, she'll gush about the girl if she felt the need to. But today, she must keep her head on her body and go through the remaining classes and get out as quick as she can, waiting by the school gate for the one who has snagged her heart without even trying. Miku loves waiting for Gumi, she believes it is so since they spend so much time together, she hears sloppy kept rumors about the two dating.  
  
She wouldn't mind dating Gumi, being able to hold her hand without feeling like it wasn't her 'place' to hold calloused hands. Some say that they think Gumi is a lab rat of some kind due to how out of touch she is with emotions, the things 'normal people' have. But, it's okay to not feel much or anything at all. You, yourself, are still human, even if you can't grasp emotions.  
  
The remaining classes fly by and luckily, Miku has finished all of her work and homework, therefore she doesn't have to stay after to get help from teachers. It's good to ask for help when you feel like you need it, sometimes we need help even when we don't want it. Miku doesn't like asking for help, although, not solely because she already understands the content in her classes, but because there is a voice that lingers in her mind that repeats to not ask for help.  
  
Tips are given to those who should ask for help, but still, we feel guilt for asking so, humanity and reality are harsh upon each other. This is a result of hatred, bullying. As things become confusing in our minds and separate ideas, let's pay attention to the blissful fantasy, because some of us feel like ourselves in dreams where we can be who we want to be. A hand brushes another's, Miku turns to face Gumi who is standing next to her, head lowered.  
  
Hatsune slowly slips her left hand into Megpoid's right, there are days where we are down if it's about to be the weekend. That too is okay. This is a result of bad things falling down upon us and ruining our moods, but surely, we believe that something can make it all better and erase our horrid day.  
  
"Gumi, is everything okay?" One's voice is filled with concern, because she cares and she is so, maybe, too emotional. But this is how friendship works with some, others, maybe not so. As stated before, we are all human. With specific moments, it is best to not be all lovey-dovey, for that can ruin everything in an instant. A result of being unable to read the air.  
  
"...Rin said she wanted to meet with me, after school. But I want to be with you, Miku." Gumi mumbles other words, seeking comfort from the simple action of holding hands. Focusing on the texture of soft skin, slowly oh so ever slow, do the waves of safety, comfort, crash against the new uncertain feelings of what we call 'nerves'.  
  
"...Ah." That was unexpected, to hear that someone else was interested in Gumi. Had Rin been keeping those feelings to herself? Perhaps so, and this leads to a confusing situation, should Miku confess at the rumored 'love tree' to lead the latter home to confess there? For should she feel betrayal, an emotion that doesn't fit this jigsaw puzzle? Confusing, confusing, the concept of being human and only living once.  
  
"Say, Gumi, let's explain to Rin why you can't meet, on Monday. You may need some time to think of how to respond. You still want to hang out today, right?" Hatsune prompts, tilting her head to the right.  
  
Gumi nods, moving closer to Miku. She picks her head up and looks back and forth for a few seconds until her gaze settles on the latter.  
  
"Alright, stay close to me. There's this spot I want to show you."


	2. dissolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you speak in the language of flowers,  
> something that i, cannot understand  
>   
> there is another who speaks in the same language as you  
> but i understand her  
>   
> i pick the one who i do not understand, because the difference  
> has taught me human life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based off of three songs  
>   
> you and me, down forcer, morose make believe  
> this part will focus more on the confession, expression of love and our detached gumi megpoid

In this story, it is natural for one character to be important throughout the main events that could or could not be planned. People with frayed hearts struggle to move forward, because of their mental state, view of the world. They are commonly known as pessimistic and nihilist, well, the types of people who view our world as a negative, or something that doesn't matter. Because something doesn't matter, it shouldn't be here, or another phrase is used. The second main character of this story, Megpoid Gumi, is both of these worlds, pessimistic and nihilist. It is not something that should be glorified, as it hurts the mind and those around such a person, doesn't it?  
  
A tale that is strung up happy and with candy, surely, no one would have guessed there would be any deeper meaning, right? For illusion is a simple thing. But let us go back to this story of a romance that is new, a blossoming flower, even as the insides rot and turn to mush, love will heal it, won't it?  
  
Considering how Rin's tone was, perhaps she too was interested in Gumi. Maybe, in the same way, Miku was with Gumi. The woman caught in this arrange of 'love' simply doesn't know how to act upon this situation, as this type of tale heavily relates to those deep and menacing classical music tones. Though Megpoid really didn't care for Kagamine as a person, the lady only came up to be helped with homework after all. Someone who uses you solely for getting things right and never talking to you again, what would you do with that type of person?  
  
For when Miku still took her hand this fateful day, she couldn't help but be pulled along. Is it because she is more comfortable with a person who sticks with her on and on? Perhaps so, or it is something, a feeling, that cannot be expressed in words but through actions and symbolism. She wonders where they are going and shifts her grip on her bag, this is a new thing to her. The overall experience of witnessing fierce determination chilled her spine, what an awes-trucking moment.  
  
Gumi wants to see more, more of this fierce 'Hatsune Miku' rather than the stereotypical school-girl who's sweet to the bone marrow. It's a bad thing to wish for this, isn't it? But she cannot help it, this desire, the first desire out of academics will surely drive her mad. It'll send her empty self into a spiral of wanting more of someone, the other side, sides that people would normally fear. As she loses her mind in the thoughts of what is to come, the physical link is gone.  
  
"We're here, Gumi." Hatsune doesn't seem to beam at this point, is it because of the simple fact that Kagamine Rin was mentioned? If so, then this is surely what it is to be petty, isn't it? Gumi cannot pinpoint why, but she reconnects their hands again. She missed it, even though few seconds passed between the loss of linking.  
  
"The park...? Why are we here, Miku?" Gumi raises her eyebrows, for she is not the type of woman who tilts their head and makes it seem as if she's akin to an owl. She has a feeling that this question's answer will be avoided and responded with something that makes little to no sense.  
  
"There is a place I want to show you. Plus, there are some things I have to tell you, Gumi! So, I picked a special place." The younger merely replies, still taking the older girl by the hand, not minding that they are still in their school uniforms. Gumi wears the men uniforms, as the school allows it, whilst Miku wears the common 'sailor outfit', it fits the personality and their appearances. The world spins around, everything becomes flashes of objects, people, the sky.  
  
Megpoid stays silent as she stays close, not wanting to be lost and she wonders about how Hatsune even gains her energy to go from walking to speed-walking as they call it, for what is this special place and what type of meaning does it hold? Is it a good or bad meaning? Oh, how she hopes, it's not something bad. Negativity has no point in this story despite being it infecting minds and becoming relevant only because of the thought process and relational to the word 'bad'.  
  
But there is no need to be negative if there is someone who makes you feel like you do deserve life, deserve all the good things in life, a person who is your reason for living. It's so good to be free of negativity because you feel like the chains or whatever monster has been sucking your life form has finally be slain for you to live. What a feeling it is. Words can express it, but your facial expressions will do better than words written or spoken verbally. Words are not needed all the time, actions and thoughts can do the best just like words.  
  
As the world comes to a stop and everything is no longer blurred, Megpoid Gumi finds herself and Hatsune Miku before a tree, one that is rumored and symbolized with love confessions and whatnot. A rather large cherry blossom tree, there are few spread out through the park itself. The park's name? Woodlake. Funny, there's no lake.  
  
Slowly, the air is read and Gumi slips her hand back, her mind spins as the world changes.  
  
"Gumi... I have something to confess."  
  
The world comes to a stop once more and Megpoid latches onto Hatsune's hands.  
  
"I...I love you. I love you a lot. I love you so much... that... I have dreamt of you... being for me only. I know this is a lot to take in, but understand that even if you can't say yes to being... my romantic partner, I'm fine with that and we can put this day behind us. I just want you to know that I love you, so much more than anyone. I want to have you in my arms and reconnect with humanity inside you so that slowly you can understand and process the smallest of actions. I want you to be mine, Gumi." Confidence somehow stays strong with Hatsune as she looks determined, gazes set upon Gumi. This surely is a lot to take in, is it not?  
  
Megpoid listens and feels her chest heating, the warmth spreading through her body. Her hands shake and she grips Hatsune's hands harder than before, desperate to keep a grip on reality. She understands that Hatsune Miku loves her, not in the friend way, but the romantic yet friendly way. It'll be like normal, but with deeper meaning.  
  
Silence grows between the two and it appears the cherry blossom tree lets its petals fall into the breeze, the petals float slowly to the ground by their feet. Is this how the rumor works? Do the petals increase the chances of someone accepting your confession? The way that rumors work, what a mystery.  
  
"I... I-I will accept... if y-you p-promise to teach me... how to feel and love." Gumi blurts out, unable to overthink her choice and reaction.  
  
Though this foolish moment gives her something she'll never forget.  
  
The world's most wonderful smile brought to you by Hatsune Miku. Who then proceeded to give Megpoid Gumi the biggest hug over and held her there, the two slowly becoming used to this new form of affection that will go beyond friendship. Yet, they still believe this is friendship because this story is friends to lovers, maybe another part will happen. Maybe not, but the contact is enjoyable for both sides. It's good to help someone within a relationship, as friendship is a two-way street.  
  
"Hey... Gumi." Prompts Miku who is still hugging Gumi, burying her head into the other's neck. A warm place and it feels comfortable, she knows Gumi is not used to this type of contact besides hand-holding and sharing body temperatures, but soon, she knows there will be hands on her hips to keep her safe.  
  
"...Hmm.." The latter replies, not minding this situation one bit. Though, a little voice wants her to sit down or maybe even lay down. Enjoy the environment more, embrace this moment and forge it into the happiest of memories that the mind produces when we feel so down that we believe, that we the humans are nothing and our mind explores the dark with no torch.  
  
"Gumi... I-I..." The rest is inaudible, mumbled into the neck and nothing else. The wind from merely whispering flows across the neck of the older girl, who shivers just a bit.  
  
"I believe... you said I love you, yes? If so, then... I love you as well, Miku. I hope we can... understand each other even more." It is hard to keep a steady voice when you do not understand the situation, even one little bit. But Megpoid has a feeling that with this relationship, she'll learn new things and figure out what it is to be like everyone else.  
  
The story ends on a high note, as the petals fall. All is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if i cannot feel love within myself,  
>   
> that doesn't mean i can try the ways of life to learn it  
> and come to understand how a human is, for i, too, am a human  
> thank you for reading! sorry if it seems rushed, i'm graduating in a week and i want to make sure i finish this story before i move onto the next grade

**Author's Note:**

> i think it is good to make stories about things you wished you had,  
> it makes you wonder about the future in a non negative way  
> that is bliss, i believe  
> i hope this story makes you happy as well  
> part two will come later on today, i have school


End file.
